


February 14th

by StarlightShimmer



Series: The Unexpected Friendship of Darcy Lewis and Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexuality, Gen, Lonely Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmer/pseuds/StarlightShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is used to being alone on February 14th. Tony Stark isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14th

February 14th had always just been another day for Darcy Lewis. When she had been little she had enjoyed handing out Valentines cards to everyone in her classes but as she got older she started to realize that somewhere along the line February 14th had taken on a different meaning for everyone else. It had become weird to give people Valentines cards and tell the people around you how much they meant to you. That was just for the person you were dating now. And Darcy… Darcy wasn’t dating. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit bitter. What had once been her favorite holiday – more than Halloween or Christmas or her birthday – was no longer a day when she could tell everyone around her how much they meant to her. Instead it had become a day when most people ignored her existence and those who didn’t were busy shooting her pitying looks for being single. 

She didn’t have a problem with being single really. Sure, it would be nice to have someone to do things with and to cuddle up with on cold nights. But, unfortunately, relationships always came with expectations of sex and that was not a thing she was down with. Asexual was the name for it. She had discovered it shortly after getting to university when her roommate had started dragging her to Pride meetings. And it was nice to have a name for it, to realize there were others out there like her, but it didn’t make her feel any less lonely most of the time.

Luckily this year she had other things to do than mope around her apartment. Science did not rest for Valentines Day, which meant that Darcy had had scientist wrangling duties that day. 

But now it was time to go. She was making her way through the lobby of the Avengers Tower thinking ahead to her plans for the evening. Mostly they involved ice cream and romantic comedies. Just because she didn’t want sex didn’t mean she wasn’t a sucker for romance after all.

“Lewis,” she heard a familiar voice call and she looked up to see Tony Stark leaning against the front door.

“Yes Mr. Stark,” she said pointedly. Tony grimaced.

“What’s the rush,” he said, recovering quickly, “Hot date?”

Darcy snorted. “Not unless you consider ice cream and Netflix a hot date,” she snarked.

“Have you forgotten what day it is,” he questioned, tilting his head a little. It was a look Darcy was intimately familiar with, although she was more accustomed to seeing it on his face when he was tinkering in the lab than looking at her.

“February 14th,” she answered.

“Valentines Day,” Tony countered.

She shrugged. 

“You don’t have a date?”

“I don’t really date,” she said, already tired of the conversation, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for yours? I know Thor and Jane have already left.”

Now it was his turn to shrug. “No date tonight,” he said, “Steve and Buck have taken off too. And Clint and Agent. Natasha and Bruce both left too. They left separately but I have my suspicions.”

And now it was clicking for Darcy. Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist – was lonely. Honestly, she didn’t pay much attention to the media about the Avengers, but everyone knew about Tony Stark whether they wanted to or not. She imagined this was the first Valentines he had spent on his own. His and Pepper Potts’ split had been all over the media only a couple months before.

“Well, I mean, I could come up and we could watch some movies or something if you want,” Darcy suggested quietly, hoping she was reading the situation right.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I usually watch rom coms on Valentines, but really anything will be fine.”

He grinned and grabbed her arm hustling her to the elevator.

“Uh, Tony,” she said nervously, as Jarvis brought them upstairs, “This is just… well we’re just going to watch movies and maybe have something to eat, right?”

“Unless you want something else,” he said with a suggestive wink.

“I don’t,” she said, “I – I could probably get dates if I wanted them. I know I’m not the prettiest girl in most rooms, but well, I’m not that bad. But, well, I’m asexual. Sex repulsed actually. So, no, I don’t want something else.”

He looked at her for a moment. 

“Thanks for telling me,” he said, more seriously than she had ever known Tony Stark to speak, “But for the record, anyone who wouldn’t want to date you just because you won’t sleep with them is an idiot. You don’t give yourself enough credit. So, would The Princess Bride be acceptable?”

Her lips quirked up into a smile.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something in favor of the holiday. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
